The Little Mermaid
by Meanae
Summary: Like the title with my own twist. Based on the Hans Christian Anderson version. So be warned.
1. Default Chapter

The Little Mermaid - Sailor Moon Style By, Volleys  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the fairy tale The Little Mermaid. Authors Note: I am using the American version names. I thought it sounded better. (Who has ever heard of a mermaid named Usagi?) Also I am using the disturbing Hans Christian Anderson version - NOT the Disney version. I changed the story a little to suit my purposes.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Deep under the sea, unbeknownst to humans is a kingdom where the mer- people live. In this kingdom, like most kingdoms, is a castle in which the royal family resides. The leader of this kingdom is Queen Serenity.  
  
Queen Serenity has many daughters. The youngest of whom was named Serena. Serena who was very curious about the topside world would always ask her sisters what is like, when their sixteenth birthday would come around. It was tradition that aloud the girls to see the topside on their sixteenth birthday.  
  
When the first sister, Amara's birthday came, she told Serena that there was nothing really to see, for there is nothing but ocean as far as the eye could see. The next sister, Michelle, told Serena that it is all right, but she preferred home. For everything is dark up there with tiny twinkling lights high above. Leeta told Serena that everything is white and cold up there, so it is much better at home. Each year the same thing happened, when a sister would go up there they would come back. Their descriptions would always be different and they would claim that it is better at home. Despite what her sisters told her, Serena could not help but be more interested in the topside world. For down is never described different every time. So the top world must be very exciting. Every year closer to her sixteenth birthday, the more determined she became to thoroughly explore the topside world, when it was turn to go up there.  
  
Finally Serena's sixteenth birthday came and everyone wished luck. So she swam to the topside of the ocean.  
  
  
  
  
  
If you like please tell me. I know this is a bit slow, but it gets better. My e-address is dragonvolleys@yahoo.com. Thanx for reading my fanfic. It is the first I have ever sent out.  
  
Volleys 


	2. Chapter 2

The Little Mermaid - Sailor Moon style Chapter 2  
  
When Serena finally reached the topside, she held her breath in awe. The sight before her was like nothing she had ever seen. An unbelievable shade of blue stretched above her head. There were funny looking creatures swimming in that blue expanse above her above her head. White puffy looking things drifted above the funny swimming creatures. --Why can't I swim that high? - Serena thought. - Well time to explore. -- She did not find much more than a fun time. That did not bother her in the least. So enthralled with her explorations of the new world around her, she did not notice the white puffy things, a.k.a. clouds, getting thicker and darker. So when she heard a horrible noise seemingly come out of nowhere, she was frightened to say the least. Then without warning the once peaceful sea turned angry. Seeming to take on an identity of their own, the temperamental waves pushed and shoved Serena unmercifully around. After being tossed around for a while, one of the waves slammed her delicate mer-figure into something hard. She collected enough senses to hang onto the hard surface that proved it's self to be a ship. Meanwhile the people in the ship were not aware having an easy time either. " Hang on I'll help you!" shouted a young man to a shipmate. " Prince Darien! COME INSIDE! Someone will get him!" yelled an older man from the cabin of the ship. His pleas fell on deaf ears. Darien could not hear his guardian, just as Serena was oblivious to what was happening above on and in the ship. The prince was able to save person in distress, but was caught off guard by a crashing wave. Luck, God, fate, the authoress, or whatever you want to believe it was, was on his side. For Prince Darien was knocked over the side that Princess Serena was clinging for dear life to. When Serena saw a person fall over the side, she let go of the boat and dived into the water. When she had reached him, she grabbed the now unconscious human trying desperately to keep his head above the water. Looking around, Serena spotted a small cave. Half swimming, half dragging Darien; she made it to the cave.  
  
  
  
  
  
As with all normal fanfic authors, I do not own Sailor Moon. Nor do I own the Little Mermaid story; a descendent of a very disturbed dead Hans Christian Anderson's owns the rights to that one. AN: For those who wanted to know, this story does not really have any couples per say, demo I am working on an alternate ending for this story which is a definite Darien/Serena fic. FYI: I have finished this story and if you are wondering why I am writing an alternate ending, go to your local library and check a collection of Hans Christian Anderson stories. If you want another chapter, onegai review and tell me. 


End file.
